We believe that ?transparent informatics? resources built with open source software and public domain data can be an important building block in the next generation of computing infrastructure for both biomedical research and clinical practice. We have spent a decade developing such resources via the global network of Personal Genome Projects. In this proposal we aim to integrate the disparate data releases from these and other public domain projects into a single resource such that it could, eventually, become sustainable via a commercial model. We will also use the standards being developed by the Global Alliance for Genomics and Health (GA4GH) so that these data could be used within any GA4GH compliant environment. In this proposal, we will make public domain integrated and curated data freely available over the Internet with the aim of developing a financially self-sufficient service for more complex (and valuable) queries once we have demonstrated strong community interest.